1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven brake apparatus for a vehicle, particularly relates to an apparatus for pressing a friction member onto a brake member by means of an electric motor to restrain a vehicle wheel from rotating.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As for a motor driven brake apparatus for a vehicle, it has been proposed that a friction member is pressed onto a brake member by means of an electric motor to restrain a wheel from rotating. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No.2003-287069, for example, there is disclosed a motor driven brake apparatus which converts a rotation of an electric motor into a thrust motion for driving a piston, to press a friction pad onto a disc rotor, thereby to produce braking force. In the above Publication, it has been proposed that a controller for controlling the electric motor is integrally installed in a disc brake device, and that a wire harness for a wheel speed sensor is connected to the controller.
According to the apparatus as described in the Publication, it is not required to arrange the wire harness for the wheel speed sensor from downward of a suspension to upward thereof. However, the wire harness for connecting the wheel speed sensor with the controller is still required, and it is necessary to assemble them. The brake apparatus is assembled with the electric motor and a speed reducing mechanism or else, so that it becomes large and heavy. At the same time, as the controller is integrally installed in the disc brake device, capacity of the disc brake device becomes larger. Therefore, it is very difficult to install the apparatus on a conventional vehicle. Furthermore, as the controller is likely affected by heat created by the electric motor or the like, it is required to apply some countermeasures against the heat.